The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 8
This is Episode 8 and the mid season finale of Lee Dixon and Lee Everetts The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead (Season 4) Episode 8 Rick and Daryl shoot both guards on the wall and them and the rest of the group climb up and over it and they procceed down and reach a corner where two guards are about to walk around,Michonne decpaitates one and Tyresse kills the other with his hammer and they go further until many woodbury soldiers pop out of different places. "AMBUSH" Rick shouted "Go for cover" Daryl said and they went for cover "Just when this was going smoothly" Rick said "When does anything EVER go smoothly for us" Glenn said and they shot a couple of woodbury soldiers and Shumpert comes out with a crossbow and starts shooting and hits Glenn right in the neck and falls to the ground "GLENN" Maggie,Rick and Daryl shout and Daryl tosses a gun to maggie which she catches "You gotta put him down" Daryl says Maggie starts crying "Do it!" She points the gun at Glenn's head and pulls the trigger. "You fucking asshole" Maggie screams and shoots Shumpert right in the head and his brains splatter all over the wall "Fucking Asshole" Maggie says,Rick sees the governor up in a window in his apartment and runs to it "Michonne give me your katana" Daryl says "What,No we've gone through too much together" Michonne says "It won't have a scratch" Daryl says "Promise to bring her back safe?" Michonne says "I promise" Daryl says and Michonne tosses him her Katana and He runs after Rick. Rick arrives in the Governors apartment who is sitting in a chair and gets up "You killed my Baby Daughter" Rick says "I was just doing what you do,Rick" The Governor says "Go on a murder spree?" Rick asks "No,Protect my people,You called all of these deaths Rick YOU not me!" The Governor says "Bullshit" Rick says "We end this right here and right now" The governor says and starts punching rick and throws him to the ground The governor puts his hands on Ricks head and starts choking him but The top half of his head comes flying off and his body drops to the floor revealing Daryl holding Michonnes Katana "You saved me" Rick says "Of course i did,Rick you're like a brother to me" Daryl says "Well that means a lot to me,Thanks" Rick says and they leave the building and all the woodbury soldiers are dead Michonne comes out "Daryl,My katana back please?" Michonne says "Alright,I forgot only got the governor's blood on it nothing else" Daryl says and gives it to her "Let's find Ken and Beth" Daryl says and they and the rest of the group head to the torture rooms and find Ken holding Beth who's unconscious and bleeding "What happened" Maggie says "The governor shot her,Nothing i could do" Ken says and sobs a little "She's gone Maggie you need to do it" Daryl says and Maggie starts crying and aims a gun at Beth's head and Fires End of Episode Deaths Every remaining woodbury soldier Glenn Shumpert The Governor Beth Category:Issues